Trust Me
by Kagome25
Summary: Kagome goes to her time for Christmas. Her mother makes her realize she shouldn't keave her friends alone on Christmas. Kagome goes back to the past and gives all her friends Christmas gifts and gets something herself.


I don't own Inuyasha! MERRY CHRISTMAS ^_^  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kagome silently got up and packed her stuff. It was the morning before Christmas, and Kagome didn't feel like going through a huge discussion of what Christmas was. She left a note, explaining her disappearance. She was planning on going through the well without being questioned, and getting into a fight with Inuyasha. Come to think of it, Inuyasha wasn't even in the hut.  
  
Kagome silently left the hut, and took off in a sprint to the well. She stopped at the God Tree and looked around. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm home free!" she thought.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well. She was about to jump into the well head first, until a certain someone in red jumped in her way.  
  
"Where are you in such a rush too?!" he yelled.  
  
"No time Inuyasha! I have to go home! It's Christmas time! I don't have time to explain!! Just let me go home!" Kagome begged.  
  
"It's Christmas time already huh?"  
  
"You know what Christmas is?"  
  
"I've heard pirates, and others talk of it."  
  
"Well then will you let me go?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I just want to go spend a little time with my family!"  
  
"You should have thought about that when you shattered the jewel!!"  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I tried to make it to my time without seeing you, because I knew we were going to get into an argument. But no matter how hard I try! You always say something to tick me off!"  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha as hard as she could and got on the edge of the well.  
  
"I said I was coming back," she said with hurt all over her face. "Isn't that enough for you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome happily walked in the house with shopping bags, and her mother.  
  
"We haven't spent quality time together like this for a long time," Mrs.Higurashi said as she set down her bags.  
  
"Ya I know!" Kagome said happily. "It reminds me of the old days."  
  
"Kagome. It's suppose to snow really hard tonight. You should give your friends from the past their Christmas gifts right now, or you might not be able to give it to them after Christmas."  
  
"But what if I get stuck over there."  
  
"Kagome! That's not like you. You're going to leave your friends all alone over there in the cold, just so you can come over here and party and have fun!"  
  
Kagome had never thought of it like that before. She had never thought of herself as leaving her friends like that. No wonder Inuyasha didn't want her to leave.  
  
"Ok mom! If I don't come back, it's because of the snow ok?"  
  
"That's my Kagome."  
  
Kagome grabbed the five bags, and started to leave.  
  
"Bye mom, you're the greatest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in front of the well, looking inside of it.  
  
'Kagome's never been that mad before. She must not want to come back,' Inuyasha thought sadly as he walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well with all of her bags.  
  
"This is going to be hard," she thought. She walked to the village as it began to snow.  
  
'I'd better hurry.' Kagome started to run to the village and made it just before the wind started to blow.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said happily.  
  
"We didn't think you were coming back today," Miroku said.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Kagome noticed the fuzz ball hadn't attacked her yet, not that she minded.  
  
"He went looking for Inuyasha. We haven't seen Inuyasha since yesterday."  
  
'Oh no.'  
  
"I.I'm sure he'll come back today. It is going to snow tonight. Oh yeah, I got you guys some gifts!"  
  
Kagome pulled out a box that had the words "CLEANING KIT" on them.  
  
"This is for you Sango! You can clean your weapons with them, and if your boomerang ever breaks, there's something in there that will patch it right up.  
  
"Miroku, this is for you! They're some scrolls from my time. They may not work, but with some of your priestly skills, they'll work just like the one's you have.  
  
"Kirara, I have something for you too!" Kagome pulled out a large bag of kitten treats. "They're extra large cat treats."  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"May I ask what this is for?" Miroku wondered. Sango hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Just be thankful for what you have monk!"  
  
"No, it's ok Sango! It's Christmas in my time. That's when.."  
  
So Kagome went into a HUGE discussion of what Christmas was about. Something she had been trying to evade that morning. By this time, Shippo had come in, and received his gift. A stuffed fox with wires in its arms so it could lay down with Shippo, and stuff like that. Inuyasha still hadn't come back yet though.  
  
After telling everyone what Christmas was, Kagome put on her coat.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome? You're not leaving already are you?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No Shippo," Kagome responded, picking up Inuyasha's present. "I'm just going to find Inuyasha before the weather gets any worse."  
  
"Be careful Kagome," Miroku called after her.  
  
Kagome walked to the well, but Inuyasha wasn't there.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome sat at the well.  
  
'He'll come eventually,' Kagome thought. Kagome sat down and wrapped her arms around her cold form.  
  
'He'll come eventually,' she thought before falling asleep. 'He'll come eventually.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, it was dark. She looked around her, and found that it had snowed about 4 inches, but none was on her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. She was wearing the top to his kimono.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered blushing.  
  
"Whatever.. So, why'd you come back?"  
  
"Because. It's Christmas Eve. My mom's the one who made me realize I would just be leaving you guys alone over here. So I came back. Oh, and this is for you."  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha a white box that had a red bow on top.  
  
"Uh. Can I open it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Inuyasha ripped it open and stared at it.  
  
It was a silver picture frame that had the word TRUST on the top and ME on the bottom. In the center was a picture of him and Kagome. Kagome was sleeping on his shoulder, and Inuyasha was looking at her from the corner of his eye and blushing.  
  
"Miroku had given it to me. He said he had accidentally pressed the button on my camera when I was asleep."  
  
Inuyasha blushed, and looked on the back of the frame. There was a piece of paper on the back that sad:  
  
TRUST ME  
  
When I say I'm coming back, trust me.  
  
"Oh ya, and I got this just for you!" Kagome said as she pulled a Santa Claus hat out of her jacket. Inuyasha gave it as strange look, but then put it on his head.  
  
"Um. Thank you."  
  
"Hey, it's Christmas!"  
  
"So. Are you going to go back home?"  
  
"No. I've decided to spend Christmas with my friends. I can spend the next one with my family."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stuck out his hand to help Kagome up, but when she got up, he didn't let go.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas," Inuyasha said sadly on their walk back to the hut.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said happily. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kagome. "I do trust you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas." 


End file.
